Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receipts and receipt management systems and more particularly to an approach for allowing a customer to split a receipt, bill, or shopping cart with other people.
Background of the Invention
Many point-of-sale (POS) systems currently in use today do not support important emerging technologies. For example, current POS systems are limited in their ability to handle electronic receipts and to facilitate management of receipts for transactions which generated electronic receipts. As a result, the adoption of electronic receipts is hindered or prevented by the inability to provide the functionality associated with a paper receipts or to adequately manage electronic receipts, and in particular for sharing a bill or the purchase of a cart of items among users of different devices. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for facilitating use of electronic receipts in new novel ways. As will be seen, the invention provides such an approach in an elegant manner.